


calling from a land line

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kind of unhappy ending, M/M, Poetry, Swearing, The rating is for language, but we know from canon Cas will be back, can be read as gen or shippy, choose to put on slash goggles or not, it's about as shippy as they are on the show, which let's be honest is fairly shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: A handful of Dean's prayers to Castiel when they were in Purgatory, in the form of a prose-y poem.





	calling from a land line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swan Song Bingo, Purgatory!Dean square (season 8).
> 
> Title from the song "Lost & Found" by Eve 6, which is a great song for SPN feelings. The first verse felt especially apropos for this fic:  
"Heaven can you hear me I am calling from a land line  
I need a good connection I feel like I'm losing my mind  
The day is just about to break I think it's safe to say, so am I"
> 
> I don't think I've ever done fic-as-poetry before and I really enjoyed it! I hope you all do, too.

_first night_

hey, Cas, it’s me  
I’m up in a tree  
…fuck, that rhymed  
anyway  
I guess something must’ve jumped you  
hope you’re all right  
listen  
find me as soon as you can, okay?  
this place blows  
but at least we can fight these fuckers off together

_one week_

Cas, it’s me  
again  
where are you, man?  
it’s been a week  
you better not be fucking dead  
you hear me?  
maybe something’s got you trapped  
I dunno  
they seem more like the killing type here  
but I haven’t been here that long so  
I guess I don’t know everything  
I’ll keep looking for you  
but you better come find me ASAP

_one month_

hey Cas  
no idea if you’ve got your ears on  
does prayer work in Purgatory?  
maybe the fucking celestial vibes  
or whatever  
are different  
or maybe your head’s still kind of screwed  
from taking Sam’s crazy  
I dunno  
if you can hear this,  
come find me already

_three months_

Cas, you listening?  
it’s me, as usual  
you wanna know something fucked up?  
I’m getting used to this place  
just run, hide, fight, kill  
it’s weird here  
I don’t get hungry  
I don’t get that tired  
sometimes I sleep anyway,  
just to pass the time  
but mostly I’m on the move  
too dangerous to keep still for long  
dude, my hair hasn’t even fucking grown  
I don’t have a beard  
I guess cause this is like  
monster heaven  
or monster hell  
I dunno if they like it or not  
probably some of ’em do  
maybe most  
…  
I sort of feel like I’m starting to like it  
what does that make me, do you think?  
…  
please come find me, Cas  
I don’t know who I am

_six months_

Cas  
I don’t know why I’m still doing this  
hope springs fucking eternal, huh?  
no, fuck that  
I know you’re not dead  
I don’t know how but I do  
something must be wrong  
something had _better_ be wrong  
or I’m going to kick your feathery ass  
once I finally find you  
I’ve gotten real good at that shit  
since I got here  
and I wasn’t exactly bad at it before  
you hear me, Cas?  
it’d be better  
if you came and found me first

_nine months_

listen, Cas  
I met this guy  
I mean, when I say guy  
I mean vampire  
anyway  
he seems like he’s on the up-and-up  
he says he can get me out of here  
I’m gonna get you out, too  
I know I always say to find me  
but that shit doesn’t seem to be working  
so if you can hear me  
just stay wherever the hell you are  
I’m coming to find you

_one year_

Cas  
can you hear me?  
I don’t know if prayers can go  
from Earth to Purgatory  
fuck  
listen  
I made it home safe  
I’m out  
and I know you’re not  
…  
it’s weird here, Cas  
everything feels strange  
I was only away a year  
but the world looks like  
I dunno  
it’s like seeing some toy  
you had as a kid  
that you forgot existed  
until you see it at a yard sale  
or something  
not that you would know anything about that anyway  
…  
fuck  
I’m sorry, Cas  
I’m so fucking sorry  
…  
listen  
if you ever do make it out  
you better come find me


End file.
